Untouched
by Angelina Douglas
Summary: (7/25) Dana is starting to unravel Terry's secret. A new girl arrives in Gotham, but what does she have in common with Robin - Batman's old co-partner? Mystery . action. adventure and romance.


**Untouched** is a Batman Beyond fanfiction series. The only characters I own in this series will be revealed later, but as of now Warner Brothers & DC Comics owns all the characters. This is my first Batman Beyond fanfic so please can you review with any suggestions to make this an improvement via feedback.   
  
**Untouched**   
_Chapter One_

A dark and mysterious figure glanced up at the clock, breathing in the city air. Her blue skin was covered by a heavy dark cloak, and a scarf covered her face. This was not the first time the mysterious figure had set her feet in Gotham City, but it was over ten years and the city had grown so much. She closed her eyes and the wind blew through her hair. "It's great to be back." 

** 

Terry McGinnis sighed as he slumped back against the chair in homeroom. A new girl walked into the class, which brought some stares. Terry watched closely as she took a seat next to Dana. Max was typing away on her laptop computer, which was a present from her parents for acing one of her many tests in advanced courses. The girl had very distinct features, including a scar just under her ear on her neck. Her blond hair seemed to cover it, but Terry knew better than to ask a girl about a scar. 

Bruce Wayne had given the boy a break, since there wasn't much of a crime watch in Gotham that night. A highly usual evening, if not miraculous. Sighing he put his head on the desk, and closed his eyes. His black hair drooped over his forehead, which rested on his arm. No sooner than when his eyes began to droop, Dana started up a rather large conversation with the girl. 

"Hi." Dana said casually, she snuck a glance a the girl seated next to her. Her blond hair was in an unruly rock star's style complete with blue streaks. She was wearing Army Combat boots, and was wearing a pair of tight black capris. She wore a black tank top with little rhinestones that said 'rawk'. 

"Yo." The girl replied, turning to look at Dana who was wearing her blue skirt and white shirt. Something about the girl made Dana shiver, like something was going to happen and she didn't know what. Then those eyes looked at her. Her eyes were a fierce shade of yellow mixed with black. "What's up?" 

"Nothing." Dana replied, smiling in a rather forced strain. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Terry." Dana turned to poke Terry and wake him up. 

"What?" Terry asked rather irritably. 

"Terry, this is..." Dana paused as she didn't realize who she was talking to. "Ummm..." 

"Melinda. Melinda Douglas." Melinda finished, realizing that Dana didn't know her name. "What's yours?" 

"I'm Dana. This is Terry." Terry stuck out his hand, and a tingle went up his spine as he grasped hers. Time seemed to stop for everyone except - Melinda. Then everything was back to normal. "Nice to meet you." 

"Same." Melinda said, before the bell signified the start of class and everyone scrambled to their classes. "Are any of you guys going to," She checked her schedule. "Math Class?" Dana had waved good-bye and left for her Art Class. 

"Hey. I'll go with you." Terry said casually as he gathered his books. Yet something wasn't right. The girl had come from the unknown, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. 'I'll ask Wayne about her afterwards.' Terry decided as he opened the door to the Math Lab. Terry took his seat and watched as Melinda went up to Mr. Quinion. He nodded and cleared his throat. 

"Attention class. We have a new student." The commotion paused, as he checked his list. "This is Melinda Douglas. Please tell us about yourself." 

"Well, You know my name's Melinda. I'm seventeen, and I moved from Hollywood, California." There were some hoots from the jocks. 

"Yes, Miss Douglas. It's nice to have you in our class, please take your seat next to Mr. McGinnis in the back." Terry groaned, since there wasn't any other seats he'd have to be stuck next to her. She sat down and smiled at him, then took out some paper and began to draw. 

** 

**Author's Note:** Okay I own Melinda Douglas. That's all. There is more of a mystery enshrouding Melinda and if you'd like to hear more about it please review. :) I have a Batman Beyond Website - Small but still a website called [The Batman Beyond Fanfiction Archive][1].

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/batmanxbeyond



End file.
